


I'll take your pain away

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bar Owner Len, First Meetings, Hurt Barry, Hurt Len, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muggers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: The one where you identify your soulmate by taking his pain on yourself....like literally!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is two chapter story. I wanted to write on this idea for a long time. Hope you guys enjoy it too. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Everybody around the world has a soulmate. Barry knows how it works and it's not same for everyone. Some have names carved on their wrists, some see black and white until they meet their soulmates and some even have timers where the clocks countdowns to zero and you meet your soulmate. He even heard once that some soulmates were telepathic connected

Twenty two year old Barry had no fucking clue how was he suppose to meet his soulmate. He had no names on his wrist, he could see all the beautiful colours in the world, he didn't see any timer and he even once tried to contact his soulmate through his mind which gave him a bad migrane for hours

Barry was sure one day he will find his better half. To be honest he was already in love with him. Yes Barry was gay and his parents or friends had no problem with it. His mother Nora assured him that fate will bring his soulmate to him and that will be the happiest day of his life

Well....not the happiest but let's see

Barry was invited by his friend Cisco to Saint and Sinners bar because the latter wanted him to meet his new girlfriend Lisa. He was waiting on a table for his friend when his eyes fell on the man behind the bar counter. Barry openly gaped as he observed his sharp jaw, chin and cheekbones. On his either side of straight nose were two blazing blue eyes. He had strong arched brows which were curved in a frown but it looked so sexy on him

Could he be the one? But there are no signs and the young man felt frustrated. And then Barry felt his heart skip a beat when the man's eyes flicked on him, a deep red blush slowly creeping up from his neck towards his cheeks

Len wiped the counter with a cloth as he served another drink to his customer. He had a hectic evening after having to slove two fights that caused him a headache. Fights were common in his bar but today when the cops shown at his place, he was pissed. Len had to ask his partner Mick to hire two more bouncers. He sighed and looked up to see the crowd, maybe he could call it a day if there were less people

Len's eyes froze on the boy sitting alone in a table. His features were heavenly with dark hair and green eyes that made his knees feel weak. And then the boy blushed? Damn his blush could easily be declared as lethal weapon. 

Like Barry, Len too hadn't found his soulmate yet. As far as he knew he didn't have a soulmate. There was no mark or name on his wrist neither did he have a timer. After waiting for twenty eight years he had given up hope on meeting his soulmate. Maybe he was born to die alone.

Len shook himself out of his thoughts and looked again at the boy who was now talking with a guy and laughing. Freaking awesome! There goes his chance of asking the boy out. Len sighed and got back to work. Who was he kidding...there was no one made for him.

Cisco informed Barry that Lisa wouldn't be able to make it because she had a flu. He shared a beer with his friend and left early to be with his girlfriend. Barry finished his second beer and glanced at the handsome man. He wanted to talk to him but saw the man was very busy with his customers so he decided to come back tomorrow

Barry was walking back to his apartment when he was suddenly grabbed by two men and dragged into an dark alley. His heart hammered in his chest with fear and he struggled and tried to scream but one of the men had covered his mouth with his hand. They shoved him hard up against a wall and a knife was placed on his pale throat "No voice or else I'm gonna slit your throat open. Now give me all your money" 

Barry saw stars when his head hit on the concrete wall behind, barely managing to give a shaky nod when he heard a distinct voice "Stop!" 

Len was throwing the garbage out when he some mumbled noises and grunts. He frowned and followed the voice which stopped near a dark alley. His eyes widened when he saw it was the cute boy from the bar who was being attacked by two men. Blood boiled in his veins and he yelled "Stop!"

The two men turned their attention towards Len and the one with the knife charged at Len. Barry was still held by one of the man when he saw the other two engage in a fight. Len was able to duck an attack and drive a punch to the man but the next moment he felt a sharp stinking pain to his side. He gazed down and saw the knife sticking out of his side. He gritted his teeth and pulled out the knife in one go

The two men got scared seeing the amount of blood and ran out of the alley leaving Barry alone with Len. Barry rushed towards the older man who had fallen on the ground "Oh my God! Are you alright?"

Len glared with his tearful eyes as the pain was getting unbearable "Do I look....alright to you?" Barry bit his lips hard and pulled out his cell and called 911. His hands then went to the wound and apologised when he heard Len groan "Sorry but I've to stop the bleeding"

What happened next was blur to Barry and Len. A light yellow glow shone from the wound. It sparkled for few seconds before it travelled to Barry's side and it dimmed out. 

Barry gasped out loudly when he felt his side was on fire. It hurt like hell and he could feel his shirt getting wet. The boy was horrified to see his side was bleeding, blood staining the ground below "Wh..What the hell?" he managed to say before his eyes rolled at the back of his head and lost consciousness


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so so so much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry's eyes rolled at the back of his head and he lost consciousness

Len was startled like a deer in the woods. The excruciating pain that he was feeling in his side just disappeared before he could blink. His hand roamed over the stabbed area again and again but he felt no pain at all infact he felt good as new. Len couldn't comprehend what happened but that was not the problem right now. The boy who he was supposed to save was on the ground lying unconscious with the same wound he had minutes ago in him. What the hell just happened? How did he do this? Why?

Len got up from the ground and patted Barry on his cheeks "Hey...open your eyes! Hey.." a minute later Len heard sirens and at the same time Mick came out of the bar "Len? What's going on here? Are you alright?" 

Len nodded not saying anything. He saw EMT's rush towards them and quickly strap Barry on a board. They took out thick white gauge from the medical kit box and pressed it on Barry's side "He's losing too much blood! We need to hurry" yelled one of the EMT

"Sir we're taking him at St Rodericks. You can follow us" said the other EMT guy looking at Len. They closed the ambulance door and all Len could do was watch with his wide and worried eyes

Mick nudged his friend "Len! Will you tell me what the hell happened? Who was that kid?" Len faced the taller man "I...I don't know...Mick...he...I was stabbed...he took my wound on him...how did he do that?" 

Mick looked at Len with confusion "Len you're not making any sense. Did you just say you were stabbed?" he checked his friend and found the side of his shirt was soaked in blood. Mick's eyes widened "Len! You're hurt! They should've taken you to the hospital"

Len shook his head "I'm fine Mick. Look" he raised his shirt to reveal his skin had no trace of being hit "It's the boy who got stabbed...I mean..I got stabbed at first...then he did" 

Mick raised his eyebrows in question "Okay What? Len do you even know what're you saying" Len started walking towards his bike "Close the bar Mick. Meet me at St Rodericks hospital. I've to go see him"

"But.."

"I'll explain it to you at the hospital" Len gave a kick to his bike and rode off to the hospital. 

 

TWO HOURS LATER

Len sat with Mick in the waiting room. He had told his friend about the miracle who was equally baffled as Len. Yes to Len it was a miracle. What else could be the reason. He was attracted to the boy but that didn't mean anything. How in the world did Barry take his wound on him

Barry...that's what the doctors said was the boy's name when they brought him his wallet. Okay his actual name was Bartholomew but it sounded as bad as his own name Leonard. The tension melted from his body when he was inforned that Barry was now out of danger and was asking for him. The doctors asked him to call his parents who were out of state so it would take atleast three hours to reach. Mick nudged his friend "Go talk to the kid. Maybe he's some kind of a superhero with powers"

Len rolled his eyes and walked inside Barry's room. He saw him wrapped in huge bandage across his stomach and his eyes were partially open "How are you feeling?" asked Len and annouced his presense

Barry looked up from his bed and stared at the older man for few seconds before he spoke

"You saved my life"

"You saved my life"

Both said it at same time and Len had a scowl on his face "What did you do? I mean how did you do that...how did you take my pain away?"

"I don't know...when I pressed my hands on your side I felt immense pain and I blacked out" explained Barry 

Len took a step forward "Do you always heal people like this?" Barry shook his head "Never...you're my first"

Len and Barry gazed into each others eyes. Len's mind was looped on the one line that Barry said 'You're my first'. Barry had never felt anything like this before. It was like he had won the world. Everthing felt right. Could it be possible he was my soulmate. He felt giddy inside at the thought

"I'm still clueless" said Len and heard the door open. He saw a woman followed by a man enter the room "Congratulations my son! You finally found him" said Henry 

Nora smiled and kissed Barry's forehead "Are you alright?" Barry nodded "Mom what's Dad talking about?" Nora looked at Len and asked him to come close "I met your friend outside and he explained what happened"

"And?"

"Barry meet your soulmate"

Barry and Len felt the air sucked out of them. Len's heart raced so fast that entire hospital would have heard it and Barry stared at his mother open mouthed. His mind formulated no other thoughts other than he was beyond shock "Mom? What...Mom?"

Henry laughed and caught one of Barry's hand in his "It's true son. He...Leonard?" he asked looking at Len who nodded "Leonard is your soulmate" 

Barry slowly sat up with the help of his parents "How can you say that? There are no signs" Nora ran her hand on Barry's hair "You two have a unique connection with each other. If one gets hurt...the other can take the pain on himself. It's a sign of true love"

Len blinked his hand going on his side and then looking at Barry's "I've never heard of this connection in my life" Henry gave a small nod "I can understand your confusion. It's rare and happens in one in million cases. My great grandfather shared this connection with his soulmate. They too could take each others pain on themselves"

"And now it has happened between the two of you" said Nora "If you want you two can try it again to see" 

Before Len could say anything Barry yelled "No!" he bit his lower lip, blush decorating his pale cheeks "I...I mean I don't want him to get..hurt" he whispered

A warm sensation filled Len's heart. He was not alone. He found his soulmate, his better half, the one who completes him, the one who will be with him for rest of his life "Can I talk to Barry alone?"

"Ofcourse. We'll be right outside. Take care baby" said Nora and Barry frowned "Mom! Not infront of him" Nora laughed and they left the room

Barry was nervously fidgeting with his blanket, thinking of a way to start a conversation with the man "Ah...Hi" Len crossed the distance between them and stood close to Barry "Hi" he tried to take Barry's hand in his but the younger one shook his head "Don't! What if you get hurt again" 

Len smiled and slowly took Barry's hand and interwined their fingers. Barry waited with baited breath for anything to happen but he sighed in relief when he saw Len was unharmed "I think it works only if we place our hand on the wound" 

Barry nodded in understanding "Wow...this is huge...I mean it's great. I can't tell you how happy I'm Leonard" 

"Len" 

"Len" Barry repeated smiling "Thank you for saving me Len" 

"Thank you for saving me. You took my pain away" said Len, softly running his thumb on Barry's nuckles "I thought I'd never meet my soulmate but after tonight...I feel this Barry...it's so strong...you're the one for me"

"From now on we are in this together" said Barry and squeezed Len's hand who smirked in return "I should warn you Barry..I own a bar. Fights are common and sometimes I have to get involved"

Barry matched Len's smirk "Oh yeah. Let me also warn you Len. I work for CCPD and I too get into dangerous situation" a mischievous smile spread on his face

"I'll take your pain away"

"And I'll take yours" Barry blushed and Len swore to himself to see that blush for rest of his life

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
